Spider-Man Vs. Predator
by The Scarlet Spider
Summary: A Spider. A Spider's Partner. An Alien. What do you get when you mix these three? Find out in SPIDER-MAN VS. PREDATOR.


**SPIDER-**MAN  
vs.  
PREDATOR  
WARNING! Before you read this story, I want you to know that some of the other Marvel Comics characters are used in here and a made-up superhero is in here.  
  
CHAPTER I  
THE SPIDER  
On a normal day, at around 6 PM, Spider-Man swings around the city of New York, shooting web-lines to swing. "No crime today. Where is everybody?!" says Spidey to himself. "I guess I'll go visit Xavier," He adds. Spider-Man swings towards Salem Center, New York in Westchester County.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
ALONG CAME A MUTANT SPIDER  
All of the X-Men meet up in Professor Xavier's office when they see a 20 year old man. "Everyone, I would like you to meet John Franczyk. He has similar powers to Spider-Man except he has web glands in his palm and wrist area," says the professor. The man wears a black short-sleeve shirt, some jeans and some sneakers. He also has two tiny vertical slits on his left and right wrists that aren't bleeding. "I haven't given him a codename yet. We should get Peter over here," says the professor when suddenly, the doorbell rings. Jean walks out of the office, heading downstairs to the entrance. She walks to the front door and opens it. "Peter, what a surprise," says Jean. Peter Parker, in his Spider-Man costume, stands there in front of Jean. "Come in. We want you to meet someone," says Jean. She heads back upstairs, Peter following, Peter closing the door behind him. "Who is this you want me to meet?" asks Peter, walking up the stairs behind Jean. Jean doesn't respond, walking into the professor's office. Peter walks in. "Hey, I never knew you guys knew Spider-Man," says John. "Peter, this is John Franczyk. He has the same powers as you except he had web glands," says the professor. John shakes Peter's hand. "It's an honor to meet you, sir," says John. "We were hoping you could be John's teacher. You can help him out with his powers," says the professor. "I'm free right now. I'll teach him now," says Peter. "Follow me," adds Peter. Spidey and John walk out of the office. Spider-Man takes out a spare mask from his pocket and gives it to John. "We don't want anyone finding out your identity," says Peter. John slips on the Spider-Man mask. Spidey jumps out an open window and swings away. John does the same, swinging next to Peter. A few minutes later, they arrive at Peter's apartment. They swing in through an open window. "Make yourself at home," says Peter. Peter walks into the kitchen as John looks around. He finds a big closet in Peter's bedroom and opens it. All of the costumes Peter has ever worn as Spider-Man are in there. John pulls off the Spidey mask, excited. He quickly throws the mask on the bed as he rummages through the costumes. There are masks on the top shelves above their according costumes. There is a paper bag with two holes in it without a costume. There is the Electro-Proof costume, Spider-Armor costume, and some other ones. He pulls out the Spider-Armor costume. John slips on the costume. He walks into the kitchen. Peter looks at him. "Found a costume, eh?" say Peter. "The Steel Spider," says John. "Let's fight some crime then, Steel Spidey," says Peter, still dressed in the Spider-Man costume. "Wait," says John. He grabs a knife in the kitchen and cuts two slits for his web-slits in his wrists, careful not to cut into the slits. He puts the knife down on the table then runs out the open window, swinging away. Peter follows.   
  
CHAPTER III  
THE CREATURE  
They swing around the city. They swing past the World Trade Center where, on the WTC Tower A's rooftop crouches a creature not from this world. A creature far more advanced. The creature is in cloaking, somehow bending light to make himself invisible, but he can still be seen sort of. The alien watches the Spider-Men swing past, not knowing of any human like that. The Spider-Men see a cop-gang war suddenly breaking out below them, right by the World Trade Center towers. The creature looks down at all of the humans. He sees all of the humans' body heat signatures except for some that lay on the ground, who are all green, apparently dead. The Spider-Men land on their feet on the cops' side of the street. "What's going on here?!" asks Peter to a cop. "Oh, thank god you made it, Spider-Man. Who's this?" asks the cop, looking at John. "This is the Steel Spider, my partner," says Spidey. "Ok, a gang war broke out between us and the gang and now the gang wants some stuff. We said we'll get it but we're not. We sent a SWAT team into the building and they haven't reported back or come out yet," says the cop. The creature somehow gets into the building, not being seen because of it's cloaking device. After the cop says what's going on to the Spider-Men, two SWAT members fly off of the rooftop of the building, landing right in front of the cop and the Spider-Men. "We're goin in," says Peter. With that, the Spider-Men duck into the alley and start to scale the side of the building. Using their spider sense, the two dodge some bullets from the gang. They climb into an open window where the gang's headquarters is located at the top floor. Blood is everywhere. Some bodies hang. The Spider-Men look up and see the hanging bodies. Three of the bodies have on the SWAT gear, two are gang members and another three are skinned. The two make their way up to the rooftop where they suddenly see the alien creature, still in cloaking though. They stop in fear, not knowing what the thing is. And the creature looks at them then jumps away. "What the hell was that?! You did see it too, right?" asks John. "Yes, I did see it but I don't know what it is," says Peter. "Let's get to the mansion," says John. With that, they swing away. They arrive at the mansion and swing into an open window. The two run to Professor X's office. They run into the office. "Professor! You'll never guess what we saw! We seen this thing and it was like kinda tall and it was almost invisible but I can see these like four lines!" says John. "I'll have to check into it. Who are you?" says the professor to John. "I'm The Steel Spider," says John. "I'll get going. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye Steely. Bye Professor," says Peter as he runs off. Later that night, in the garage of the mansion, John is making modifications to his suit. John thinks about the thing he seen and wonders if he'll see it again. At Peter's apartment, Peter lays in his bed, also thinking about the creature.  
  
CHAPTER IV  
A DISCOVERY  
The next day, John & Peter are telling the professor about the creature they seen. The professor makes a few phone calls and uses his powers. He finds out the creature was an alien. "Tonight, you two will be bait. Go to the World Trade Center, on top of Tower B. He'll show up," says the professor.   
  
CHAPTER V  
THE SHOWDOWN  
Later that night, the two, dressed in their costumes, wait for the alien. Suddenly, something is heard dropping onto the tower. John and Peter quickly look in the direction of the sound to see the creature come out of cloaking. The creature wears some sort of silver enviornmental mask, some armor, has a small cannon-type weapon on it's shoulder, and a laser on the mask, which suddenly turns on. The three lasers, in the shape of a triangle, move over onto John. A plasma blast from the shoulder cannon hurls at John. John, using his Spider-Sense, quickly jumps out of the way of the blast. Peter makes a ball of web and throws it at the alien. The creature gets hit in the chest by the web-ball, moving back a little from the hit. Peter and John start throwing web-balls at the creature until the creature falls to the ground. Peter and John slowly walk to the creature. John pokes it's leg with his right index finger. The creature doesn't move. Peter tries to lift the mask, but with no success. He finds a plug and unplugs the mask. Peter lifts the mask slowly to see the ugly creature. "You're one ugly-," then Peter gets cut off by the alien grabbing Peter and John's throats with his hands. "MOTHER FUCKER!" says the creature. The alien throws them away as he gets up. John and Peter fly through the air, landing right at the edge of the tower. They get up to see the creature opening up his small wrist computer on his left hand. The alien presses some buttons then looks up to the sky. Peter and John also look up to see something coming down to the tower. The ship hovers next to the tower when it arrives. The creature jumps onto the ship, walking to the entrance. John and Peter also jump onto the ship, following the alien. They enter the ship, walking through the hallway. John and Peter make spike things for their fists out of webbing. The alien turns around to see the two. The creature pulls out his staff. He stabs at the Spider-Men but doesn't get them. Then the creature drops the staff. The alien takes off all of it's armor and it's shoulder cannon. John and Peter take off the spiked webbing. Then the alien punches John in the stomach. John is on the ground from the hit. Peter punches the alien in the chest. They keep fighting until suddenly, the creature's staff impales the creature from behind, the staff going into the back and exiting through the stomach. The creature falls to the ground as John stands behind the fallen creature. "Let's get outta here!" says John as the ship starts to shake. They run to the exit. They run out of the ship and jump off as the ship starts going towards the sky. The Spider-Men land on tower B, on their sides. "Don't worry fuckers, we'll still be here," says Peter.  
  
CAST  
Spider-Man/Peter Parker.....................................Tobey Maguire  
The Steel Spider/John Franczyk......................Breckin Meyer  
Professor Xavier................................................Patrick Stewart  
Jean Grey..............................................................Famke Janseen  
Cyclops..................................................................Seann William Scott  
Logan.......................................................................Hugh Jackman  
Cop..........................................................................Dennis Franz  
AND KEVIN PETER HALL AS THE PREDATOR  
  
Is this over or is it just beginning?  



End file.
